Bella and Edwards First Time
by ColeyMarieSwan
Summary: Bella finally gets all of her Edward
1. Chapter 1

I was excited and nervous at the same time. Tonight was the night I would finally have all of him,

But only I knew that.

"Bella! Ed's here!" Charlie yelled from the living room. I quickly put on my see through white tank over

my sexy red bra, making sure some midriff showed, then slipped on my daisy duke shorts and my red

converse and ran downstairs.

Edwards jaw dropped and I smiled slyly, blushing, and grabbed him by his arm and started walking to

the door, yelling "see you in the morning Charlie" as I walked out the door.

I slid into Edwards Volvo, and leaned over to him and kissed him slowly, whispering in his ear,

"I've got something special planned for us tonight, my love." And slowly caressing the crotch of his

pants. He looked at me with a glint of curiosity and excitement, as we drove off.

___________________________________________________________________________

Please Review, I have cookies!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so this is my first story, and it's a little Risqué, but that's **

**What I am good at I can't help it really.**

We drove for awhile, my hand resting on his thigh, until we came up on

a dirt road. Edward slowed and turned onto it and I smiled, because I

knew it would be a safe, yet quite and empty area. Edward had planned

a picnic, which was perfect for my little plan…

"Go find us a good grassy spot my love, I will be right over with our

things" Edward says, Kissing me roughly, making my heart race.

I walked off towards a big tall oak tree, with a nice shady spot

underneath. I take off my shirt, And lay down. Suddenly, I feel

something on my stomach, I open my eyes and see Edward

sitting beside me, his hand on my stomach, smiling. "Why so happy" I

ask, giggling. "oh. No reason, my love, you just look gorgeous is all" He

says as he leans in and kisses me.

I wrap my arms around his neck pulling him closer, sliding my tongue

into his mouth, a gasp Escaping his lips as I do so.

He pulls away, and whispers "are you hungry my love?" and I bite my

lip and say, sexily, "hungry for you" and I pull him back down and kiss him, my

hand sliding down his chest Towards his pants.

PLEASE REVIEW. NEED IDEAS FOR NEXT CHAPTER!!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks for reading and for the reviews, here is chapter 3, I really hope you enjoy it.**_

I unbutton his pants, and slowly push them down to his ankles. I bite my lip as I push him onto his back, and lay atop of him. I kiss him, my hands running through his hair. He stops me and looks me in the eye, and whispers "You turn me on so much love" and places his hands on my breasts and gropes them. I moan and start grinding against him as he pulls off my shirt and starts kissing down my chest, my stomach and then he unbuttons my shorts and rips them off, I let out a gasp of sheer pleasure and kiss him passionately.

Within seconds all of our clothes are laying scattered around us, torn to bits, and we lay there staring at one another's bodies, my eyes on his 8 inches of rock hard cock, his eyes on my wet, sweet pussy. I lick my lips and he notices, and pulls me onto his lap slamming his hard cock deep in my pussy, letting out a loud moan. I quiver in pleasure, rocking back and forth against him, moaning over and over again in pleasure.

EDWARD POV.

Mmmm god she feels so good I think to myself, why did I wait so long to have her? I quicken my pace as she lets out a loud moan, almost sending me over the edge, I slow myself, not wanting to end it so soon. I watch her, her head tilted back, her gorgeous breasts bouncing up with each thrust. I lick my lips and go in for a taste, sucking and biting her nipples.

BELLA POV.

Oh God Oh God Oh God. I moaned as suddenly Edwards's mouth latched onto my nipples. It felt amazing; I never knew it would feel quite like this. I push Edward down onto his back and start bouncing up and down on his cock, feeling his slide in and out of me was bliss. Within seconds, Edwards's eyes are beginning to roll back and I know he is close, and so am i.


End file.
